


Obsessions

by Maryguana



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2018, Jared Kinkyman, Jared Klieman - Freeform, Other, mlp, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryguana/pseuds/Maryguana
Summary: Jared may or may not have an obsession.Or obsessions.





	Obsessions

I may or may not have an obsession.  
Or obsessions.

I do however, have a list of his favorite things in life.

1.Bathbombs (sorry evan, but these are holy)

2.Evan Hansen (My best friend and possible crush, I’m still working on figuring out my sexuality fyi)

3.Memes (A perfect outlet for my depression)

4.My Little Pony (I’ll explain later)

5.Computers (Duh)

No comment on where my Mom goes on this list.

So...

My Little Pony may or may not be an obsession. However it is a fucking fantastic show with a detailed plot, spot on animation and unique characters with multiple layers. And you can pry that fact from my cold dead hands, then I will come back as a zombie and eat your face. Same thing goes with all my MLP plushies. And MLP action figures.

Pinkie Pie is my personal favorite, but Rainbow dash is a close second. I gotta shut down my laptop now and actually get some sleep (ha, what’s that?) because I actually have a really big test tomorrow.


End file.
